The Heart that Was Hurt
by TheTwisterofPotatoes
Summary: Not good at these, but this story is about Roxas, Riku, Sora and Axel. At the beginning Riku is introduced, and then Roxas and Sora are confirmed as brothers. Sora has some questions for Axel.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters by Square Enix, not at all. Kingdom Hearts belongs to the creator and all the people who made the game, includes everyone everywhere who made it. Also the plot is the only thing that is mine.

Summary: Not good at these, but this story is about Roxas, Riku, Sora and Axel. At the beginning Riku is introduced, and then Roxas and Sora are confirmed as brothers. Sora has some questions for Axel.

Warning: This is a yaoi, many couples are introduced and they had hot sex, also rated high. Please don't flag this because I can't handle that! But if you like yaoi then please read this story!

The Heart That was Hurt

"Can you really say that about us?! That we're just friends?! How can you even say that Riku!? I thought we were more! Something special: like Romeo and Juliet! Can we never be something like that?! One night stands aren't nice!" The blonde yelled angrily at the silver haired boy. Riku just rolled his eyes as the blond went on his ranting.

"Look Roxas, it just wasn't meant to be. It's not like I did this because of a dare or anything it's j-" Riku was cut off in his sentence though as he was punched in the stomach quite hard.

Riku gasped as his stomach was hit, the air being knocked out of him. "You did this because of a fucking dare?! How dare you lead me on like that! Don't you have any respect for a person and their feelings?! Huh, well do you?!" Roxas yelled in sizzling anger. Riku chuckled a bit.

"Not really. If you got to know me better, you would have known that Roxas," Riku said as he smiled and took a deep breath.

Roxas clenched his hands into fists and brought it up to strike Riku again but a hand stopped him. "Now Roxy no need to fight right, just walk away," the man said and Roxas lowered his fist.

"But Axel he was being mean to me!" Roxas shouted in an angry voice. Axel put his hands up, not wanting to get killed by the blond boy. He had fiery red hair and spectacles on his nose that were wire rimmed red. He wore a black suit with a red blazing tie and his tie was loosened a bit.

"Look Roxas, you need to settle things in a calm and peaceful way, not one that always involves fighting like you were just going to do. Got it memorized?" Axel stated as he tapped the side of his head. Roxas rolled his eyes at the counselor and shook his head.

"You have to stop saying that, it does get annoying sometimes. Just thought I should tell you," Roxas said as he walked away and off the campus.

Axel frowned and knew he had to call the boy's parents again. "Not again," he mumbled as he went to his office and sat down, not knowing a brunette was following him and he also forgot about Riku who was still kind of gasping for air.

"Um Mr. Axel," the soft shy voice asked in curiosity. Axel jumped at the sound and turned around. He went wide eyed at who he saw. Who was this boy he had never seen before? He just didn't know; he swallowed as the boy looked a little bit like Roxas. He was fiddling with his brown hair, twirling it in his fingertips. It just looked so soft but spiky, and he had such a petite form. He noticed the brunette was wearing a red tank top shirt with black pants or shorts? And yellow shoes, which seemed to go with the outfit somehow. "I was going to ask you about relationships," the boy still shy had said the statement in a soft voice.

Axel nodded his head as the boy looked him straight in the eyes with the beautiful blue eyes. Axel sat in his own chair with a thump noise. He licked his lips as they seem dry. "Um son, may I know your name?" Axel asked the blue eyed angel. The brunette nodded his head and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"My name is S-Sora," he said as he looked down and blushed slightly. "I just came to this school about a week ago from being home schooled. So I'm not very good at interacting with other people," Sora explained in a soft voice.

Axel nodded his head and understood Sora's situation at the school. "I understand. So what do you need help with?" Axel asked as he got up and closed the door for the two of them to have privacy. Sora jumped a little then calmed down.

"Well I want help on how to actually ask someone out because I can't really do that well. Something happened to me when I was younger. That was the reason I was home schooled," Sora said as he hung his head in shame.

Axel sat back down and smiled softly. "Don't worry, you can talk about anything in here and it won't leave here. I swear," Axel stated as he always should have. Sora nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"I was raped when I was in elementary school by my brother. So my mother put him up for adoption. Since then she has had me home schooled but thought it was good I built my social skills. But then she learned that he also went to public school and she wants to pull me out but I don't want to be pulled out. She says if I get a boyfriend to protect me, she'll let me stay," Sora explained to Axel while chewing on his bottom lip.

Axel blinked at the news and thought about the predicament here. "Well let's start with this. Do you like anyone right now?" Axel asked Sora, trying to help the boy. Sora shook his head, just making the situation more difficult than before.

Axel sighed and thought a bit harder when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Axel called out.

"Hey Axel can I ask you…" the voice trailed off though. Axel looked up to see who it was and found Sora and Roxas looking at each other.

"Sora, you're here?" Roxas said in an amazed voice. Sora got out of his seat fast and went to Axel's side of the room.

"Get away from me!" Sora shouted as tears began to form in his eyes as Axel then got it.

"You guys are brothers?" Axel asked as he looked from Sora to Roxas. Roxas nodded his head and looked at Sora like he was something to eat. Axel stood in front of Sora, shielding him with his body, since he knew what Roxas was capable of. "Get out of my office Roxas," Axel stated in a stern voice. Sora blinked as he saw Axel in front of him, he then smiled softly as he started to develop a crush on the older man, a soft blush crossing his cheeks.

Roxas growled a bit. "You don't tell me what to do old man," Roxas said in a scary voice as he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and the blade shined in from the lights of the office.

Axel swallowed as he stood his ground to the blond, not wanting Sora to get hurt in any kind of way. "I can't have you hurting this boy in any sort of way Roxas! Leave my office now or I'll have to call security and have them get you out of here," Axel said in a stern voice still.

Roxas put his switchblade away and frowned at the older man. "I'll get you for this Axel, just you wait and see. Wait and see," Roxas said as he glared at Axel then left the office. Axel sighed and closed the door behind Roxas. He also locked it, for safe measure.

"That was a close one no?" Axel said as he laughed uneasily. The brunette then crashed into him and hugged him. Axel jumped in surprise as the small brunette hugged him.

"Thank you so much Axel," Sora said as his voice was muffled against Axel's shirt. Axel smiled and hugged Sora back, loving the boy's arms around his stomach area. Sora blushed as he was hugged back, he would have to ask his mother if he could go out with a man much older than him, but he wanted to take the chance. Older people could protect him from Roxas better anyways. Sora smiled at the thought of him and Axel going out and having some fun, and then he remembered, he's underage for Axel.

Sora broke the hug and looked up at Axel, a sad expression on his face. "Axel? Can I ask you something?" Sora asked Axel in a soft voice. Axel chuckled a bit and sighed.

"Even though you just asked me a question, I'll let you ask another one Sora," Axel teased with Sora, a smile on his lips. Sora smiled for a moment then it disappeared, making Axel worried about Sora.

"Could you be my boyfriend?" Sora asked in a scared and shaky voice. He already knew the answer was no, he didn't know why he asked in the first place. Tears began to form as Axel said nothing to the matter. "I knew that was a bad idea," Sora mumbled as he sniffled and wiped at his nose. "I'll see you around Axel," Sora said as he left the office, leaving a very stunned Axel where he was.

Axel ran out of the office as he saw Sora turn the corner, then there was a yell and a very frightened Sora came running back to him, colliding with him and they both fell on the ground. Axel groaned in pain as he heard Roxas yell. "You lousy little brother, come back here!" Roxas yelled at Sora. Axel opened his eyes and saw a scared out of his skin Sora and ran his office.

The door was shut and locked since Sora was up and had locked it. "What are you doing?" Axel asked Sora in confusion. Sora put his finger up to his own lips, indicating that Axel should be quiet.

Axel just put his hands up and then sighed as the shouting in the hall continued. Axel shook his head as he looked at Sora, the boy was gorgeous and all but could he really take the pureness out of him? He just seemed so innocent. Axel looked out the window, letting his guard down.

Sora looked at Axel and smiled a bit, he did like the older man. All he didn't know was if Axel liked him back, he just needed to know. "Axel, can you answer my question now?" Sora asked as he looked at Axel, his face red as ever.

Axel opened his mouth but nothing came out. He then closed it and smiled softly at Sora. He closed the distance between the two of them and embraced Sora in a hug. "I'll be your boyfriend Sora, we just can't tell the system," Axel said as he let Sora out of the hug.

Sora smiled at Axel and blushed deeply. "T-thank you," Sora said as he looked down. Axel smiled sweetly at Sora. He grabbed the boy's chin to make him look and him and planted a kiss on his lips; Sora melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as tears fell down his cheeks. Axel licked Sora's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Sora let him have it, opening his mouth for the warm muscle to explore his craven. He felt a cold hand beginning to go up his shirt, and he gasped as he was pushed up against the door.

Axel soon began to kiss down Sora's neck, letting him have some air from the kiss before. "A-Axel, we can't do this a-at school," Sora said stumbling on some words. Axel chuckled a bit.

"We can do this as long as we're not caught. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he started to rub Sora's front, making him moan a bit loud. "Shush, we don't want your brother finding us, now do we?" Axel said as he rubbed Sora harder. Sora covered his mouth with his hands, hoping he was muffled at least some.

Axel began to rub Sora more, soon he took the trousers off then the boxers and ran a finger up Sora's shaft. He pressed his finger into the tip of Sora's manhood which made him gasp softly, then Axel began to pump at it making Sora moan out louder than he should have. "A-Axel," Sora said softly then covered his mouth as he felt someone pound on the door.

"Hey old man! Answer the goddamn door now!" Roxas yelled in anger as he tried to get into the door but Sora was keeping him from doing that at the moment. "I swear I know where Sora lives Axel! I'll get him after school whether you protect him or not!" He yelled.


End file.
